The invention relates to improvements in projectile throwing slings and particularly to improvements in the performance capabilities of such devices.
Slings for use in throwing projectiles have been known since antiquity, an early recorded use having been the use of a sling by David against Goliath. Slings are used for amateur pursuits, such as hunting and target shooting in modern times, and the popularity of a sling as an instrument of amusement and recreation persists.
One of the enduring problems with the sling is that if the pocket of the sling is satisfactorily supple and therefore adapted to enfold and retain the projectile, especially round projectiles such as marbles and the like, the release of the projectile is not crisp and definite, possibly due to an uncertain and lazy movement of the end of the pocket attached to the release string.
This makes the aiming and release of the projectile uncertain and produces unwanted errors in the throw. For the amateur sling sportsman this is a serious handicap to overcome.
Consequently, there has been a long standing need and desire for a sling that has a pocket for holding the projectile that is supple enough to provide some gripping function, but that nevertheless releases the projectile crisply and cleanly from the pouch or pocket on the throw.
An object of this invention is to solve this long standing problem of the prior art and satisfy the need for an improvement addressed to it.